Asgard Part 1
by ImpalaWriter07
Summary: Kasey's father was Odin's best friend. As a young girl she came to Asgard for the first time and became friends with Loki and Thor. This story outlines their very first adventures. This is Part 1 of a bigger fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is my first Asgard fanfiction. I realize that not everything I reference is going to be accurate or true to the comics, movies, or lore. But this is what I made of what I know and I hope you enjoy it!

 **Prologue:**

My first memories of Asgard…

It was spring. My mother said we were going to visit a friend of my father's. Dad had died when I was just a baby. I don't remember much about the trip there. I just knew that for such a long way, it didn't take long. I remember a kind, beautiful woman who took me by the hand and walked with me through a garden while my mother talked with a man who had a patch over one eye.

It was nothing like our little house in the city. I was used to buildings all around and concrete, smog and noisy traffic. We had a tiny backyard with dead grass and one rose bush. But in this place there was grass, flowers like nothing I'd ever seen, the sky was a brilliant clear blue, and there were people – but they all dressed similarly and they were quieter than those back home who rushed around yelled at their neighbors. They were happier. No noisy cars filled the streets. People walked or rode horses.

We stopped beside a fountain. I can still picture the colorful fish inside, hear the birds singing along with the babbling water. Beyond it, a golden castle loomed over us, like something out of a storybook. I could hear the pretty lady assuring my mother that I would be welcome and safe. Mom said I was going to stay and learn about my father's family for the summer. She told me not to be afraid. How could I be afraid in a place such as this? Especially after I made my first friends.

The first was an energetic boy with blond hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes as bright as my own. He smiled broadly as we were introduced. Thor, as his name was, seemed overjoyed at the idea of having a new friend for the summer, as he said his brother was sometimes quite boring.

His brother, as if on cue, stepped out from his place beside my new-found "Aunt Frigga." Loki's hair was black and he was paler and slighter than his older brother. He moved with purpose and took in the scene quietly. Where Thor looked confident and in total control of the new situation, Loki hesitated. I'd seen that look before; I myself had mirrored it more than once on the playground, when approached by some of the older kids who liked to be in charge. I liked him immediately.

When my mother left, she seemed unsure about the arrangement. But I couldn't get enough of the castle, the horses, the fresh air. Within a few days, I'd adjusted to my new home, listening with rapture to Aunt Frigga's stories of Asgard, my father as a young man, and his adventures with Odin. She taught me about those strange thoughts and sensations I had sometimes – turns out it was magic, my father's magic! She taught me how to do things with it. Taught me to hide it when I go home, but to never fear it. She said it made me special. Sometimes at night she would take me to a rooftop and show me the stars and planets – she knew each by name! She introduced me to the great gatekeeper Heimdall who looked at me kindly and welcomed "Lady Kasey Alara" to Asgard.

After my day's lessons I was free to roam wherever Loki and Thor went – as King Odin's guest, I was protected and treated the same as his sons.

Much to Thor's disdain, I excelled at my outdoor lessons, proving to be a worthy competitor in our games as well as a skilled horseback rider. I knew he was disappointed that this half-human, half-Asgardian girl was able to best him. But Thor looked after me like I was a sister, never allowing any of the other children – or adults for that matter – to say I didn't belong or couldn't do something. He'd have challenged a Bilgesnipe for me if need be. Thor was always ready to remind me that I could do anything I wanted to do.

But sometimes I preferred more quiet afternoons. That is when Loki took to showing me all the secret places of the castle and grounds. There was a hidden room just off the east wing of the library, a hidden passage into the kitchen that granted us many a secret treat, and a crumbled wall overgrown with ivy kept us within site of the great hall, but concealed enough so one could sneak out for a bit of air. The best time was while playing hide and seek with Thor, knowing he'd never look at the details enough to find us and we'd sneak off to one of our secret places where we'd talk and scheme for hours before showing pity going to find him. In no time at all, I had found my favorite places to read or simply enjoy time by myself – the wide window seat in my chambers, the library, the balcony on the west side of the castle, or most often the fountain where I liked to sit beside a rose bush and read alone. Alone, until I became lonely and somehow Loki always showed up right when I needed his company.

That is my earliest and dearest memory of Asgard: warm summer days by a fountain, talking and laughing with Loki Odinson.

Chapter 1

 **Kasey's POV:**

Asgard celebrations are something to behold. I remember one in particular, my fourth summer there. In human time, I was about twelve – and in Asgard, just months younger than Loki.

It had been a difficult spring, having just moved again, so my mother let me come a few weeks early. On earth, we kept moving to new places, owing to the fact that my half-Asgardian heritage made me age differently than other children – something people tended to notice. At first I didn't mind; I liked seeing new places and meeting new people. But this time I had to give up friends…with no explanation as to why I was moving or where I was going, and knowing that I would never see them again.

It was time for Asgard's annual summer festival, and that meant celebrations, music, contests, a feast at the end of the week and this feast at the beginning. Aunt Frigga insisted I trade in my pants, boots, and blouse for a dress and shoes. The dress was ice blue and just brushed the floor over my grey shoes. Silver beading adorned the hem and she braided my black hair. I'd never had such a beautiful dress. But I never cared to stand out too much from the boys either.

 **Narrative:**

Young Lady Kasey was announced and as she entered the Great Hall, scurrying away from the crowd's eyes as soon as she guessed it to be polite. There were drawbacks to being considered equal with Odin's sons – being announced to a party full of adults was one of them.

"Kasey! There you are!"

A young Loki ran over to Kasey, stopping to wrap her in a hug. "Mother said you were coming early this year. I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Loki." Kasey smiled, her nervousness melting away at the sight of her best friend.

"What about me? Did no one miss me?" Thor demanded, as he dodged through the crowd to join them.

Loki rolled his eyes. "How can anyone miss you? You never give anyone any peace."

Kasey giggled and Thor glanced at her, his mouth falling open.

"What?" she asked.

"Wow, Kasey. You look like a girl."

"Oh, well spotted, Thor."

"Come on, you know what I mean," Thor backhanded her arm playfully. "You're usually all over the grounds with the two of us, not acting all…princess-like."

"Why don't we find a place to sit and catch up?" Loki suggested. Something in Kasey's face made him think she didn't take Thor's comment well.

The three found seats and tucked in to their meals. Kasey found herself watching some of the young ladies: all in dresses, sitting primly, eating and laughing with handsome warriors. Just like the girls in her new neighborhood – pretty, delicate, interesting…nothing like her. No one liked the strange girl with dark hair who preferred jeans and boots, who talked of horses, who sat in her room alone, conjuring images of a castle and counting down the days until summer.

"Mother said you had to move again."

" _Thor…"_ Loki warned.

"What? I just wondered what it's like."

Kasey shrugged. "Just another place, I suppose. There will be new place in a couple more years."

"Don't see why you can't just live here."

"My mother says it's important for me to know both worlds. She says Earth can teach me just as well as Asgard. And it's her home, after all…" Her voice trailed off, leaving her to continue to poke at her pheasant and peas.

A ruckus near the entryway grabbed their attention.

Kasey craned her neck to see a large number of warriors lining up before King Odin. "What's going on?"

"They're signing up for the race!" Thor answered excitedly, standing on his seat to get a better look.

"What race?"

"It takes a couple of days," Loki explained. "Odin's best warriors race across Asgard and back, across the mountain and the river and –,"

"Aw!" Thor exclaimed. "It's true! Sif's father really is taking her along this year! I thought she was joking!"

"It's a test of their strength and courage," Loki finished. "The first team back to the palace after retrieving the king's dagger from its hiding place is the winner and remains in a place of high social stature until next year."

"A race doesn't seem all that hard," Kasey barely had the words out of her mouth before Thor jumped back down and leaned eagerly across the table.

"It's not just about the time it takes, though!" he said excitedly. "There are challenges put in their way. Like obstacles. Some take physical strength, others require magic or logic to figure out. Hey, if Sif is old enough to go this year, perhaps father would let us go!"

Loki shook his head. "We'd have to be on a family team. And father has more important things to do. He'd never let us, anyway."

"But," Thor started.

"Anyway, seeing it takes magic as well as logic, I don't think this is the ideal year for _you_ to sign up."

Thor glared at his brother and Kasey snickered. He grumbled something about Loki being smug and left the table to go get a closer look at the contestants. Kasey's eyes followed him away, once again catching a glimpse of the young maidens. Something in her stomach took a twist and she pushed her plate away.

"Shall we go outside?"

Kasey nodded and followed Loki out.

They wandered in silence until finally stopping beside the fountain.

"What's wrong, Kasey?" Loki asked quietly.

Kasey sat on the edge of the fountain and fiddled with a bit of her dress. Tears threatened from just behind her eyes, but she held them back. "Don't like the new place," she shuttered out at last, refusing to let herself cry. Again. She was so sick of crying.

Loki sat down beside her. "Can't you make friends?"

A tear escaped and dropped onto Kasey's hand. "Girls my age, on Earth…I'm too different. I'd rather talk about horses than the football team. I like to read, not go shopping or gossip. I'm the only girl good at all the sports. I…I'm not fun or pretty. Don't wear makeup or dresses…They just think I'm a freak."

Loki slipped his hand beneath hers and skimmed his thumb across the back. "Kasey, you don't need makeup or dresses. You're beautiful and smart."

Kasey looked up, doubt in her eyes. "But they all say…"

"Don't listen to them. They are heartless. You're pretty just as you are. And you are far valuable than what they say. Don't forget that, alright?"

Kasey forced a smile and nodded, wiping away her tears. A bit of doubt still nagged at her, but just as it came, she felt a something brush softly across her mind, coxing the doubt away until she was able to let go of it.

"What in nine realms are you doing out here?"

Thor's call made Kasey jump, barely catching herself from falling into the water.

Loki started to reply, but Thor kept going, "I asked father about the race."

"And?" Loki asked skeptically.

"He said we'd never be able to keep up."

"And he's right."

"But he never actually said no…" Thor looked at his brother, excitement and daring in his eyes.

"Oh, no. Thor, no! We can't."

"Come on, Loki! We are family, so we could be a team. We've been over that track before; we know where to go. And between the two of us, we could get past the obstacles."

"The two of you?" Kasey interjected, "what am I, a pheasant?"

Thor laughed. "Well no, but you are a girl."

Kasey jumped to her feet and punched Thor in the shoulder with surprising force. " _Just_ a girl you mean?"

"Well, I…"

"If Sif can do it, I can!"

"But Sif's a warrior's daughter…"

"And _I_ am Kasey Alara, Torin's daughter! I'll show you 'just a girl,' Odinson! Come on, Loki!"

Loki got up and followed Thor and Kasey back toward the palace, mouth open. "What…what's happening? We're not doing this, are we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Kasey's POV:  
** It probably was madness. But my pride had already had its say, and there was no going back. I had something to prove – not only to Thor, but to myself and my entire adopted homeland. I remember the determination in my mind, and an ever-so-slight hardening of my heart. And for some stupid reason, those were the things I chose to listen to. That's what made me risk life and limb and the two people who meant all the world to me.

 **Narrative:  
** "This is madness," Loki grumbled, stuffing a spare cloak into a backpack and tying it shut.

Kasey stepped out from behind a changing screen; she'd traded in her dress for her boots, a tight pair of brown pants, a blouse and brown tunic, and a hooded cloak. She pulled on a pair of black gloves, as dark as the cloak. She wore a belt with a dagger at her waist.

"Will you stop grumbling, brother. We'll be fine."

Thor pulled on his own cloak and picked up his pack. "Now, we're allowed to leave as soon as the feast is over, which judging by the sounds, just happened a few moments ago. We'll need the earliest start possible and we'll have to pack light."

"What about our flag? The family flag is our signature to enter the contest."

"Loki, Odin puts on the race. Our flag's been up for days!"

"Are you two going to argue all night, or are we going to go any time soon?" Kasey pulled her bow and quiver across her shoulders and stood waiting at the door.

Loki glanced at Kasey and she felt a prick in her mind, like doubt mixed with fear, a tiny warning. But she pushed the thought away and looked back at him expectantly. Finally he nodded in silent resolution and joined his brother at the door.

They snuck out of the palace and off the grounds, drifting as silent as shadows. At the edge of the palace grounds, Thor stopped abruptly. They'd nearly crashed into Sif and her father, who stood debating the course ahead – several routes could be taken and each team had to decide which path best suited them. Finally, they were off. And Thor motioned ahead again.

He led them confidently across an open field, moving softly with the twilight breeze. Kasey soon recognized the foothills and cliffs looming ahead. As adventures go, this wasn't so bad. By dawn, they had reached the base of the great cliffs.

A sign stood at the base of their climb.

Kasey read: "This is the path you chose, but is it right? If you continue on, there will be little light. Take heed this warning before going on; perhaps it's better to cross the great pond."

"One of Odin's riddles," Thor scoffed. "It's meant to make us doubt our choice."

"When has Odin cared for riddles?" Loki countered. "It's mother making sure the teams play to their strengths."

"What's the last bit, Kasey?"

"On this path you will come to a round room with no doors and no windows. The only things you have are a table and a mirror. These are your only means of escape. Use them well."

"Oh, great help. Great help." Thor muttered as they started climbing.

Kasey started up just behind him, glancing back to Loki. "What do you think? Bridge?"

"Sounds like it," he agreed.

"What bridge?" Thor called back. He paused to give Kasey a hand up onto a ledge, but she shouldered past, hauling her body up.

"The first obstacle must be a bridge," she gasped. The sun was nearly up and even here in the mountains she was starting to feel its warmth.

"You two do know that a bridge is a solution, not a problem?"

"Depends on whether it's already there or not."

"How could it not be?"

Kasey looked back at Loki, but all she got from him was a shrug. They followed Thor in silence for several minutes, their path turning them away from the sun and higher into the mountain crags.

At last they came to a stop on a wide ledge. A huge hole gaped out in front of them, separating them from the path beyond.

Thor stared in disbelief. "So much for your foolish riddle! There isn't even a bridge here!…Perhaps we can make the jump."

"And perhaps you'll like your broken neck," Kasey snapped. "We have the tools for the bridge, remember?"

She looked at Loki beside her, who nodded. "A table and a mirror," he recalled. "Look in the mirror to see what you saw…"

"Use the saw to cut the table," Kasey went on. "The two halves will make a hole."

"Climb out the hole."

Thor looked at them like they'd lost their minds. "Am I the only one who does not see a table or a mirror?" he demanded.

Kasey sighed. "Thor, you see things far too literally! Your eyes reflect what you see."

"The stone is our table," Loki put in.

"Therefore, we make the bridge from stone! It's simple."

"Exactly how do we do it?"

" _You_ wait back there beside the wall," Kasey pointed back to where they'd came. "And let _us_ make the stone whole."

Kasey looked down at the disk of stone they stood on and started to focus her magic. For the first time since leaving the palace, she felt unsure of herself. "Do you think we can do this?"

Loki examined the stone then glanced back at their target. "No idea. It's quite large. But we'll have a go, eh?"

Working together, they channeled their energies to slowly part the stone disk in two. Kasey kept her mind focused on the slab and on Loki's movements beside her. As he moved, so did the far tip of the stone. She kept mostly still, only turning her body slightly to follow him. Moments later, the rock touched down on the other side of the gap. As Kasey let go of her end, she heard the resounding boom echo through the mountains around them.

"And that is how you make a bridge from a mirror."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Kasey's POV:  
** I remember one of Aunt Frigga's stories. Of how my father and Odin had argued and my father, out of pride, nearly fell to his death over a cliff. All because of something Odin told him he couldn't do. In my case, at least, I knew my friends were safe. But I'd followed my father's footsteps – all in the name of pride.

 **Narrative:**

After climbing all day, the three friends topped the highest peak in Asgard.

"Now we have only to cross the river, find the dagger, and be the first back."

"Oh, is that all?" Loki asked in a grumpy tone. "Just find one tiny dagger in the middle of all this," he gestured around to the vast piles of rock, "pick it up, and go home. Why do you always think things are so easy?"

"Why do you have to be so negative?" Thor countered.

"Why don't you two stop arguing and tell me how we're going to cross this?" Kasey called from up ahead.

The roar of the mighty river muffled out Thor's curse. "I don't suppose you two can make another bridge?" he yelled.

Kasey shook her head and looked at Loki in question.

"It's a stronger force than I've worked with before," said Loki. "We'll have to go downstream and find a calmer place."

"But we'll lose hours doing that!" Thor started, then pointed to a place a few yards ahead. "There! We'll use that to cross!"

"I don't know, Thor…" Kasey said, looking doubtfully at the two flat rocks and one fallen tree that poked up out of the rushing water.

"Come on, we can make the jumps!"

"I think she's right. It doesn't look -,"

"Fine then, if you two are scared, you go cross downstream. I'm not wasting time here."

"Didn't say I was scared," Kasey grumbled.

"Could have sworn you did."

Kasey reached forward and yanked Thor back, stepping up to go first.

"Kasey, be careful!" Loki called.

But Kasey had already made it to the first rock.

"There! See?" Thor said happily following her. "I told you we could do this!"

Slipping a bit on the second rock, she heard a gasp from behind her, but managed to keep her balance. "Just keep low when you land," she said with more confidence than she felt. She was in the middle of a roaring river because she'd let Thor get to her. Because Thor was being competitive and stupid. Loki had the balance of a cat, but she felt like a dog on a tile floor. She gauged the final jump – from the rock to the top of a fallen tree – and jumped.

At first she only felt the familiar mist of water, and heard the roar of water. Her fingers barely touched the slippery bark. Suddenly she heard nothing and felt something slam into her.

" _Kasey!_ " Loki screamed.

As she fell in, the water ripped her away from the tree and shoved her under.

Thor jumped and ran as quickly as he dared across the wet log to the other side, with Loki close on his heels.

The angry river tossed Kasey around like she was nothing. Her head came up out of the water and she gasped as she collided with something hard. She couldn't see anything but the water constantly hitting her in the face.

Thor and Loki tore along the riverbank, keeping Kasey's bobbing head in view.

"Think of something!" Thor yelled.

"Like killing you?"

Kasey gasped for another breath of air, but she just took in more water. Her hands flailed around for something – anything – that might stop her. In the distance, she heard a loud crack and a splash. Her head was starting to feel numb and her vision was getting dark when she suddenly felt two pairs of hands drag her out of the water.

Loki and Thor carefully carried her off the tree Loki had brought down, and laid her on the ground.

Kasey dug her fingers into the dirt beneath her, shaking from head to foot. She sat up and coughed, taking in deep breaths. She was completely drenched, shivering, and scared half to death.

"Kasey?" Thor asked tentatively.

Before she could think of answering, Loki had launched himself at his brother and had him on the ground.

"You could have killed her!" he screamed. "Why can't you ever think things through?"

"Loki."

"Why must everything be done your way?"

"Loki."

"We could have lost her!"

"Loki!" Kasey called once more, her voice cracking. "It's my fault. I made my own choice. As far as I'm concerned, we were both stupid."

"But he,"

"Goaded me into it, yes. But I chose."

Thor scrambled out from under his brother and knelt beside Kasey. "I did?"

"Thor, you said I couldn't do this because I'm a girl!"

Thor's eyes widened as he realized what she meant. "I didn't mean that! I just…at the party…You looked like maybe you'd changed, that's all. I didn't think you really liked doing this stuff with us. Other girls…"

"I'm not other girls, Thor!" Kasey croaked. "I thought I should be, but…someone reminded me I needn't set my sights so low." She glanced at Loki, who managed a smile. "It's my stupid pride that let me think I had something to prove. And it almost killed me," she finished in a whisper.

A shadow cast across her face – the sun was almost down.

"We need to find shelter for you," Thor said. "Can you stand?"

Kasey nodded, though she put a shaky arm over Thor's shoulder.

She was barely able to keep track of time or distance as Thor led her slowly away from the river. She was only aware of her injuries, the dropping temperature on her wet skin, and she was vaguely aware of Loki keeping watch on her, as if for fear something else would happen to her along the way.

Loki scouted ahead and soon led them to a small cave that faced away from the night wind. By dark, she was in dry clothes, sitting by a fire, eating bread and cheese. She was dry and fed, but tremors still shot through her body on occasion and all her muscles were tense and sore. Loki sat close beside her, still looking at her worriedly from time to time.

Finally Kasey gave him a playful push with her shoulder. "I have no plans to die today, Loki," she yawned.

"You could have, though," Thor mumbled across from her. Uneaten bread and cheese sat on the stone floor beside him and he looked as pale as when he'd pulled her out of the water.

"But I didn't," she answered wearily.

"I was stupid and pig-headed."

"Hear, hear," Loki chimed in.

"You used to tell me I could do anything," Kasey sighed.

"And you can. I didn't mean to make you feel otherwise. You're worth ten like me."

"Right. That's it, then." Kasey pulled one of the packs over and laid down, using it for a pillow.

"We're still friends?" Thor asked, with a note of worry in his voice.

Kasey smirked, "I can't get rid of you, Odinson. You know too much." She saw the relief on his face as she fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
 **Kasey's POV:  
** I can remember just a few things that Odin himself taught me when I was a child. One was always keep faith in a friend; they are more valued than gold and they outweigh time. The second was, never try to ride a Bildesnipe. But looking back, maybe that was a metaphor…

 **Narrative:**

The sun was high the next day when Kasey woke. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked, stuffing her now dry belongings back into her pack. She moved stiffly, and her side still hurt where she'd collided with something in the water.

"You needed to sleep," Thor explained, "before we go back."

Kasey stopped mid-step. "Go back?"

"You should be home, so you can recover. And -,"

"We're not going back! I didn't make it this far only to turn around."

"But he's right," Loki put in, "you need to recover."

"By the time we got back, I'd still have walked the length of Asgard. We're close to the edge now."

Thor opened his mouth to protest but Kasey put up a hand to stop him. "Look, Heimdall sees everything that happens, right?" she paused for Thor to nod, "so Odin knows what we've done by now and he knows what happened to me yesterday. We're all in trouble; it's just a matter of how deep. Might it lessen the blow if we at least try to succeed?"

Finally Thor nodded. "Alright. But you two take point."

Kasey smiled and stepped out the cave into daylight. "Are we far off track?"

"If we start climbing back up, we should meet the trail again quickly."

Kasey looked at the rocks as though they were vicious animals. She wanted to do this – for her own sake if not for completing the course and staying somewhat in Odin's good graces. But she knew the climb would be more than difficult for her.

"Look, I'll climb up." Loki offered. "We're not much further down from where we need to be. I can call back down to you two – you walk parallel to me. And we'll see how far you'll actually have to come up."

Kasey nodded in agreement, feeling relief flood her body and a peace blanketing her mind.

It was mid-afternoon when they heard Loki call to them a final time and Kasey used every bit of strength and determination in her body to pull herself from one rock to the next, until she stood beside Loki.

"There it is."

Kasey looked and saw a glimmering dagger set into a rock. When she touched it, she found it to be held tight, as if it had been melted into the stone.

"Any thoughts?"

"Hurry."

Kasey glared at Thor. "Is that it?"

"I'm only saying that if we're going to do this, we need to get at it," Thor pointed to the mountain trail below them, where they could just make out another team approaching.

"What's that on the stone?" Kasey asked, stepping closer.

Loki ran his fingers over the etched stone, "The Asgard symbol for 'worthy'."

"So one has to be worthy to pull it out? Must be one of you – the princes of Asgard."

Thor looked at his brother, and then reached out to take the dagger. But his fingers could only dip into the outline around it.

Loki tried as well, with the same result.

"Perhaps if you use your magic?" Thor suggested.

Kasey shook her head. "Magic alone is neither worthy nor unworthy; it is only a tool."

"Kasey, you try." Loki stepped back to give her room.

"Me?"

"You survived the river. And you wouldn't let us quit and go back. Surely that makes you worthy."

Kasey still had doubts, but she reached forward to brush her fingers over the jeweled hilt. Suddenly an enormous bellow ripped through the air behind them.

"Bildesnipe!" Thor shouted.

"Kasey! Run!"

As the three of them scattered toward the rocks, Kasey snatched the dagger away without a second thought.

"Kasey, here!"

She turned toward Thor's voice and jumped up at the rock he and Loki stood on. Thor caught her and pulled her up just as the beast's horned head swept past her legs.

"We're trapped by it!" Loki shouted as the huge creature tore around in front of them. It head-butted the rock they stood on and it shook violently, bringing them to their knees. "The rock won't take much more of that."

Kasey had never seen one before, only pictures. The Bildesnipe's shoulders nearly reached the top of their refuge – standing five feet tall at least – and it was covered in a tough, scaly skin. Two large horns curved around to the front of its face, while several stout horns ran along its spine. A thick mane fell between its shoulders.

"A mane," Kasey murmured, Odin's story coming back to her. "Never try to ride a…" She scrambled to her feet. "That's it!" she shouted.

"What is?" Thor asked. He had his dagger firmly in hand, though he knew it would never puncture the armored skin.

There would be just enough room between the horns for each of them to slip an arm between and hold on to a spike.

Kasey snatched the rope off Thor's pack and quickly tied it into a wide halter, much like she'd do with a horse. "We'll ride it!" she declared, crawling to the edge of the rock.

"Ride it!" Thor yelled. "Are you mad?"

"Possibly."

"We can't!"

"Do you want to stay here and have to be rescued? Or possibly be killed by this thing?"

Kasey dropped the remains of the dried meat she'd had in her pack, just beside the rock. The beast came in close to the rock and when his head came up with the morsel of food, Kasey dropped down beside it, slipping the makeshift halter over its snout. In one fluid motion, she swung an arm and a leg up between the sharp spikes and grabbed a handful of mane.

With an enraged bellow, the Bildsnipe went wild, jumping and tearing around in circles, trying to dislodge her. The sharp spike beside her grazed her face, just missing her eye. She ducked her face away and thanking the gods for the creature's short neck, Kasey pulled on the rope with all her might.

"What are you two waiting for, an invitation?"

Loki jumped off the rock while it was distracted and grabbed hold just behind Kasey.

Maneuvering the leg that rested just on the other side, Kasey found that while using the rope at the same time, she was able to turn the massive body. "Thor! For the love of Asgard, hurry up!"

Thor slipped down from his perch. Hands now free, he ducked in close beside the snarling animal, looking for an opening. Kasey pulled its head away from Thor and he jumped up opposite her side, latching on to a spike. "Do you have a plan to go with this idiotic –,"

Kasey pointed the beast down the trail that led down out of the mountain and let the rope go slack. "Hang on!" she screamed and gave a mighty kick.

Rock and dust flew everywhere as the massive feet careened down the side of the mountain. Thick claws dug into the ground as powerful muscles bunched and stretched under Kasey's legs, propelling them toward the bottom faster and faster.

"Kasey?" Thor's fearful tone called out.

Kasey heard the river fast approaching.

"Kasey! They can't swim! Turn it or something; he'll take us over!"

Kasey hauled on the rope with all she had, but the beast never slowed down. Thor and Loki could perhaps survive jumping off, but she wasn't so sure about herself. She didn't know yet how much of her Asgardian heritage matched theirs. The only option was to hang on.

"Kasey!"

"Hold on!"

In an instant they were airborne, sailing across the river. The ground rose up to meet them and she nearly fell off when the Bildsnipe hit the ground running. Her leg slipped and pain shot through it as a powerful kick landed from behind. She felt Loki reach out and grab the cuff of her boot, holding her leg up off the ground.

Reaching the bottom of the great mountain, Kasey turned the beast toward the open field and the castle beyond.

"Shouldn't we get off?" Thor called.

Tall grass and tree branches whipped across Kasey's face as she looked up to steer. "Be my guest!"

Ahead, she could see the castle walls fast approaching and a crowd gathering. For the first time, she felt her mount hesitate; then she remembered that Bildsnipes were commonly hunted, for they were fierce, dangerous animals. And here she was riding one to its enemy's front door. For the first time, she found herself having to urge the animal onward – and found that she had control of it! Her back and ribs ached from holding herself in such an awkward position and keeping her muscles tense.

A crowd parted, a mixture of fear and shock on their faces, as Kasey slowed her mount to a walk and stopped just in front of Odin and Frigga at the palace steps.

For a long moment no one said a word. Kasey, Loki, and Thor still clung to the beast like ticks on a deer; even the Bildsnipe seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly Odin's great laugh rang out, echoing through the crowd. "I see you were right, Hiemdall – they are quite all right after all."

The gatekeeper's shadow fell across the stone in front of Kasey. When she looked up, Hiemdall was smiling at her. "When we discovered the three of you missing and Odin called upon me to find you, I do not believe anyone would have pictured this."

Kasey laughed shakily and slipped down to the ground. A cry of pain escaped her as her leg gave out. Loki jumped down and helped her stand, but her leg ached and burned. Thor came around and, taking one look at Kasey's leg, cursed the beast. At a glance from Odin, several armed guards surrounded the beast. Kasey felt the Bildsnipe shudder and she forced herself over to its head. It looked back at her as only a captive animal can. Intelligence flitted across its face; Kasey saw both fear and respect.

"I'll take him back," she told Odin.

"My dear, there is no such thing as a tame Bildsnipe. This creature was not intended to survive the trial – what warrior would do what you have done?"

"Form an alliance with one's enemy?" she challenged. "Indeed, what warrior?" Heart pounding, fearing the possibility of being wrong, she took a long look into the beast's eyes…and slipped the rope off. The massive snout rubbed against her chest and a long, low sound rang out – not a growl, but to Kasey, a sound of a resigned captive. Using the animal's shoulder as a crutch, she laid a hand across its shoulders and turned it away from Odin. The crowd parted and she led her new ally back through the now silent and staring festival and to the city's outskirts.

Once there, she turned to look it in the face. "I'm not sure, but I think you can understand me. After all, we got this far, right? Thanks for not eating us. Or attacking anyone here. You go on home now, alright? And maybe someday, somehow, I can repay you."

The creature blinked slowly, then turned and disappeared into the wilds of Asgard.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 **Kasey's POV:**

Honestly, as celebrations go, I'd never been so nervous in all my young life. Everyone was there; everyone knew what we'd done. The question in my mind was whether we were about to be publicly punished for sneaking out and nearly getting killed.

 **Narrative:**

All around Kasey was laughter, banter and the clatter of the feast. With the return of Odin's warriors everyone was in high spirits. Everyone except his two young sons and Kasey, who sat at the end of a long table, tense and waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Kasey shifted uncomfortably in her seat, the heavy bandage around her leg making her knee stiff and hard to move. She was sure Odin was simply going through the motions, waiting until all the fanfare was taken care of, to dole out their punishment. Sure, he'd seemed happy and impressed when they'd arrived back at the castle. But then no other word was said. She'd been swept away from Loki and taken to the Healers. At dusk, she rejoined him and Thor in the Great Hall for the feast. Loki looked pale and greatly relieved to have her back with at his side. Thor was uncharacteristically quiet and kept glancing up to the Allfather's seat at the head of the room. It was when he refused to eat that Kasey knew he was worried too.

Kasey's stomach churned; she couldn't even think of the food sitting in front of her. Loki and Thor would be fine – Odin certainly couldn't be too severe with his own sons. And in public. But what of her? She couldn't imagine her life without being able to come to Asgard each year, without seeing her closest friends and being in her father's home. She thought surely being so young and retrieving the dagger would count for something.

Suddenly the music ended and the Allfather stood, calling attention.

Kasey's heart lurched; this was it. She looked to Loki for comfort and felt a soft brush of reassurance flow through her mind. If nothing else, she knew she'd never be in danger of losing him.

"Great warriors of Asgard," Odin's voice rang out. "Once again, many of you have proven your bravery and skill in The King's Race. However, this year, the test was met by some surprising challengers." Odin nodded to where Kasey and the boys sat, "Come forward, you three."

Thor led the way, followed by Loki. "I don't think this is an instance where the lady need go first," he whispered. Kasey smiled weakly in thanks and fell into step behind Loki.

A long silence fell as the three of them stood before Odin. Kasey stood close to Loki, who discreetly leaned a touch closer to hold a few of her fingers. She knew he sensed her fear of the moment. The hall was so quiet she could hear her heart beating.

Finally Odin spoke again. "A great many years ago, I myself took part in the race, with my best friend, Torin Alara, Alkinson."

Kasey's eyes snapped up to Odin at the mention of her father's name. Most of what she'd heard of Torin came from Frigga, who said the loss of Odin's friend was too great for him.

"We had just begun our warrior training. I, as future king. Torin, as my would-be counsel. But, along the way, we argued. Young pride got the better of us and we lost our chance to complete the race. Worse still, Torin fell over the face of a cliff and I nearly lost my dearest friend."

He paused and gazed down at the children in front of him. Kasey saw a deep sorrow in his eye that she'd never seen from him before.

"The stars only know what the three of you were thinking, night before last. When Hiemdall saw you, I feared that you were about to learn the same lesson Torin and I did, and then some. To see his daughter in such danger, I was ready to come to your aid."

Kasey stole a glance at Thor. At dinner, he'd made it clear that he was ready and willing to take responsibility for what happened to her – for the whole adventure. She could see the pain in his face, much like that in his father's, realizing what the trip nearly cost them all.

"But, as Hiemdall pointed out, great warriors – like great friends – are made in trying times. And so, as Torin and I were allowed, I allowed you a chance to become stronger. And I am pleased that the chance was well-used. Congratulations to you all."

Kasey and her friends broke into relieved smiles as all the hall cheered.

But when Odin stepped up close to them, her confidence slipped again.

In a much quieter voice, he spoke again, so only they could hear. "The three of you have grown these fast few days. I can see that my sons are ready to move ahead in their training."

Thor broke into a wide smile, only to have Odin scare it out of him again.

"But _what were you thinking?_ "

"It was my idea," Thor said quickly.

"I guessed that much."

"And it's…it's my fault that Kasey almost…"

"No, it's not," Kasey said shakily. "We've been over this, Thor, I made my own choice."

Odin regarded them thoughtfully. "Still in all, one should be more careful. Good friends do not come along every day."

As he turned away, Kasey couldn't help asking, "Is…is that it?"

"What else do you expect?"

"You're not going to…" Kasey's greatest fears got the better of her and her voice shook, "Do I get to stay?"

She felt Loki grip her hand tightly as Odin knelt down in front of her. He'd never done that before; he'd never come to her level. He'd always maintained that it was not dignified.

But now Odin smiled warmly and reached a hand out to brush a tear from her face. "My dear Kasey. You scared this king like no battle or monster ever has. But I…I love you as my own. You need never be afraid of having to leave here. Asgard will always be a home to you, as long as I and my sons live."

 **This concludes Part one of this fic. Part two to come soon!**


End file.
